scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomato Demon King
"Foolish boy...Do you think you can try to defeat me, the Tomato Demon King? I am more powerful than you think. I'm not like my Tomato Demons, on which you've killed already. And just for that, I'll kill you. Prepare to die, Tyson!" ''-The Tomato Demon King,''' from ''Scorpius Warriors X. The Tomato Demon King is a villain in the second Scorpius Warriors series, Scorpius Warriors X. He serves as being a powerful vegetable demon who wants to eliminate the entire population of Planet Scorpius, and also the leader of the Tomato Demons, which he ordered them to attack and eat innocent people. Physical Appearance The Tomato Demon King, as his name implies, is an orange, demon-like tomato that has a scary appearance, based on his red eyes and sharp, demonic teeth. Apparently, the substance that drools from his mouth is blood, as he is a blood-thirsty demon. Story During the Tomato Demons' rampage on eating innocent victims from each village they struck, the Tomato Demon King decides, after getting word from one of his minions that the Scorpius Warriors killed two other members of his pack, to step in, plan his next attack, and meet the Scorpius Warriors face-to-face. When the Tomato Demons stuck the next village, the Scorpius Warriors appear on time, as he was expecting, but was watching them from behind the trees. He then ordered his minions to kill the Scorpius Warriors using telepathy, testing to see how good they were. However, his shock was upon the two Scorpius Warriors that held pure energy weapons, who were Gregory and Yasmine, which killed almost all of his minions in one big wave. The Tomato Demon King then steps in and sends two last Tomato Demons after Gregory and Yasmine to kill them and stop their pure attacks, but it backfires. He soon then finds himself in a tough situation, but had another strategy planned. He then decides to take Gregory on. Gregory thought that when he used Paintbrush Wave on him, like he did towards the Tomato Demons, he would be easily killed, but was surprised when the Tomato Demon King was still standing, not even phased by the attack. Gregory then figures out that his attacks were useless against him. Gregory still fires more Paintbrush Wave attacks at him, even when the Tomato Demon King went airborne, as it hit him square on, but still didn't even affect him. The Tomato Demon King then spits large chunks of blood at Gregory, which damaged and blinded him, and binds him using his extendable stems. He then sends a jolt of electricity from his stems to Gregory, which shocks him. He then slams Gregory four to five times to the ground with his extendable stems. Before the Tomato Demon King was about to throw Gregory into a wall, Fire jumps and slices his stems, freeing Gregory. However, the Tomato Demon King regrew his stems quickly after it was cut. Fire and Yasmine then used their weapons in order to help Gregory defeat the Tomato Demon King, but he jumps to avoid it. Yasmine then aims and fires her Heart Beam again, hitting him accurately, but still doesn't take damage. The Tomato Demon King then spreads giant spiky-like roots from the ground, which stuck Yasmine hard. He then uses his stems to grab Gregory again, but he kept slicing, which made the Tomato Demon King even angrier. Gregory throws a few blasts at him, and soon learns a new move called Paintbrush Force. Once Gregory used it, the Tomato Demon King tries to jump into the air, but the attack homed in on him, and was then killed completely, unable to be from existence again. Gregory and friends were then praised and rewarded by the village for defeating the terrifying demon and his minions once and for all. Trivia *As him being the leader and king of his species, he is the only one that can speak. The Tomato Demons just only snarl, hiss, and growl.